


My Stuff!

by digitalrenegade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalrenegade/pseuds/digitalrenegade
Summary: You liked Peter.Peter liked you.Everyone knew how you two felt, but hated how neither of you had the balls to confess.Cue Tony Stark hatching a plan to get you two to finally tell each other how you felt.(Rated Teen for some swearing.)A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's bad! I haven't written any short stories in forever. I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 38





	1. Tony's Got a Plan

You fell for Peter. Hard.

If you had to somehow rationalize your feelings for the webslinger, it would be akin to somebody taking you up to see the Grand Canyon, persuading you to stand too close to the edge, and pushing you off. But instead of feeling the sweet release of death upon impact with the ground, you survived, physically unscathed. The same can’t be said for your emotions, however, as you thought that Peter saw you as one of his best friends.

What you didn’t know, however, was that Peter fell for you too.

You met Peter for the first time in Tony’s lab. Like him, you were also one of Tony’s “interns,” although in reality you were a gifted inventor and could control your inventions with magic-- something that you dabbled with on the side. Because of this, however, everyone at the compound started calling you “Technomancer,” or “Techno” for short. From that point on, you and Peter were inseparable, and you were both delighted to find out that you both attended Midtown High. He introduced you to his friends Ned and MJ, both of whom you’d quickly grow close to. To you, it was a welcomed change, since before meeting Peter you mostly kept to yourself. You never expected to fall for the boy, but after getting to know him, you eventually did.

It wasn’t just Ned and MJ that were aware of the lingering attraction you two shared. Everyone at the Compound was aware of the mutual pining except for, well, the two people in question. They saw the quick, nervous glances that you and Peter gave each other over the table when the other wasn’t looking. They noticed how Peter would tense up whenever you gave him a pat on the back when Tony or Sam teased him, and how your face turned a bright red whenever he complimented you and your inventions. At first, they thought it was cute, and that one of you would have the balls to confess, but it was getting boring, seeing no progress in your relationship whatsoever. It’s been almost a year since your fateful meeting and nobody made a move yet. 

You and Peter would get pulled to the side by Natasha or Tony, two of the handful of people who knew how bad you had it for each other, and they’d constantly if either one confessed yet. The answer was always no.

Tony couldn’t stand to see his interns beat around the bush about how they felt for two reasons: because it was annoying seeing them give each other the sneaky heart eyes, and because he genuinely wanted to see you two happy. Ever the infamous Tony Stark, he decided to set you and Peter up so at least one of you would confess. Now he just needed to figure out how he’d go about doing that. 

A couple of hours passed since Tony thought of Operation Take Techno and Spidey’s Most Valuable Stuff Hostage and Trap Them Somewhere to Get Them to Confess. He even enlisted Natasha and Clint to help him out, not like they needed much to persuade them to help.

The plan was simple: Natasha goes to your room and steals your latest invention, a backpack that resembled a turtle shell but doubled as a shield and emitted pulses when a mechanism was triggered, Clint going to Peter’s and stealing his Millenium Falcon, and Tony overriding the security system to their rooms for easy access. Clint and Natasha would then leave a ransom note in their rooms directing them to where their stuff was, and once you and Peter showed up, Tony would override the systems again to trap you and wouldn’t let you out until you confessed. Easy. 

The only problem was that it was finals week and the two of you were cooped up in your respective rooms, trying to study.

Tony needed one other person to help. He was going through the list of potential conspirators before deciding on Sam. He fished his phone out of his pocket and gave him a ring.

“What’s up, Stark?”

“Hey Sam, yeah, uh, mind helping me with something?”

A groan could be heard from the other line. “What did you do this time, man?”

“It’s more of what I didn’t do. Yet,” Tony chuckled.

“Alright, lay it on me.”

“I’m getting the two lovebirds together. I need you to be a distraction to them while Nat and Clint steal their stuff,” he explained.

Sam laughed for a bit, before regaining his composure. “I see. If that’s the case, I’ll help out. Fill me in on the rest of the plan.”

And that’s what Tony did. After getting Sam to agree to act as a distraction, he pumped his fist in the air. 

The plan was now foolproof.


	2. Where the Lost Things Go

The four meddling adults were communicating amongst each other, finalizing the last steps of the plan. Then, it was time for action.

Sam knew that the key to the hearts of students who had been studying their asses off would be food. Thankfully, he knew how to make some mean pancakes. He even made sure to lay out a variety of syrups to further tempt the teens into taking a snack break. He knocked on your door, then Peter’s, leading the two of you off into the kitchen after some persuading. Through the cameras, Tony saw that the coast was clear and gave Natasha and Clint the signal before overriding the security systems to your rooms.

Natasha slipped into your room. It was pretty messy. There were food wrappers scattered around your study space, and opened notebooks and textbooks cluttered on your desk. It wasn’t hard to find your latest invention, though, as it was laying on your bed. She quickly grabbed the bag and left the note in its place, before sneaking out. She then made her way to the surveillance room, a Cheshire-like grin etched on her face as she showed Tony the bag.

Clint, on the other hand, didn’t have it as easy as Natasha. While sneaking in and locating the Millenium Falcon was a piece of cake, he wasn’t expecting the Lego set to be encased in a display box. Clint groaned as he carefully made his way towards the display box, deciding whether to try and break it out or carry the whole box. Surely it must have some kind of alarm, right? 

Clint looked around to see if there was, but it seemed as though there wasn’t. He decided to just bring the whole box instead of breaking it open, since there was a chance that it could break while being transported. He wrapped his arms around the box and held it tightly, shutting his eyes and bracing for some sort of alarm to go off as he lifted it up. Much to his relief, there was no alarm. Feeling victorious, Clint made his way outside and quickly went to the surveillance room as well.

You and Peter were both making small talk with Sam while enjoying the pancakes he made. As you drowned another pancake in sweet, syrupy goodness, Peter’s phone, which was on the counter, vibrated. He took his phone with his free hand and looked at the notification, his other hand that had a piece of pancake stopping midway from reaching his mouth. His face went from delightfully enjoying a snack to pure horror.

“Whatcha looking at, Pete?” you asked, taking a bite out of your pancake. 

“MY MILLENNIUM FALCON’S BEEN STOLEN!” he exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. The pancake that was still on his fork went airborne from his rapid waving, landing on the wall. Sam feigned shock. 

“That’s impossible! Our rooms aren’t supposed to open for anyone else but us,” you pointed out. 

“Precisely. I’m gonna go back to my room and look for some clues. [Y/N] and Sam, you should see if anything’s been stolen from your rooms too,” Peter said, before getting up and quickly heading back to his room.

You stand up as well. “I gotta go back. Thanks for the pancakes Sam! Hopefully nothing of yours was taken. I gotta go check on my inventions,” you said, before running off to your room. Unbeknownst to the both of you, Sam simply chuckled under his breath, before heading to the surveillance room, where Tony, Clint, and Natasha were waiting. 

You reached your room and were hoping to see your bag on your bed, but much to your shock, it disappeared. A note had taken its place. You pick it up and read it.

“If you ever wanna see your bag again, come to Room B131,” the note read.

You sighed in relief. At least it wasn’t taken by anyone else, like HYDRA or something. But that left you wondering who stole it and what they wanted from you. You shoved the note into your pocket and exited your room, almost bumping into Peter. 

“Oh crap, I didn’t see you there. My bad,” you apologized sheepishly. 

“That’s alright. I wasn’t, either,” he responded, rubbing the back of his neck. 

You noticed Peter holding a piece of paper and take it from his hands. Reading it, you realized that his note was similar to yours. 

“They stole my backpack and left me the same note,” you explained. 

Peter was taken aback. “Huh, that’s odd. I wonder if anyone else had their stuff taken, too.”

To that, you could only shrug. “I’m not sure. Anyway, let’s go to 131 and get our stuff back,” you said.

He shot you a grin. “Alright, bet. Let’s go get our stuff back!” he cheered, before the two of you took the elevator and headed down to the basement. 

“I think it’s a little weird how nobody’s panicking or anything about missing things,” you mused.

Peter nodded in agreement. “Yeah,” he began. “It’s a little suspicious.”

You sighed. “I just hope it isn’t as bad as I think it is.”

The two of you scanned the room numbers for a while before finally stumbling upon B131. Peter opened the door and the two of you entered the room, hoping your missing stuff would be there, waiting. Much to your surprise, the room was empty. Instead, the door locked itself behind you two, causing you to jump up slightly, startled.

Peter tried twisting the doorknob-- nothing. He tried pushing it, pulling it, but still, the door wouldn’t budge. He huffed in annoyance before turning back to face you. 

“We’re trapped in here,” he concluded.

“No shit,” you chuckled, before looking around the room with a sigh. You crossed your arms and went silent for a couple of moments, lost in thought before eventually coming up with an idea.

“Maybe F.R.I.D.A.Y. can get the door unlocked,” you suggested. 

Peter’s eyes lit up. “That’s a great idea!” He looked up at the ceiling and into a security camera. 

“Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., do you think you can open the door, please?” he asked. 

No response. 

Your eyes furrowed. “That’s odd. The only time F.R.I.D.A.Y. won’t respond is when the power’s out-- and even then, the backup generators kick in almost immediately,” you said, to which Peter nodded his head in agreement. 

“I guess we really are stuck here, huh?” Peter laughed softly, trying to make the most out of such a situation. Not that he minded being stuck with you though. He just never thought it was possible. But here you were, with him. His heart was racing. He tried his best to calm himself. He really hoped you didn’t notice the light pink settling into his cheeks, but with how close you two were, he was pretty sure you did. 

He realized he was in love with you when he found you awake one late night, tinkering away at one of your projects. He was attracted to how dedicated you were to whatever task you were doing, and how that dedication sometimes influenced your friends at Midtown High, and the other Avengers. He loved how empathetic you were, and how much you cared for your loved ones, even putting their safety above your own. You also had a way with words and could easily charm others with your rhetoric, despite your self-proclaimed shyness. 

He loved you for you, and he always intended on telling you, but backed out last minute because he was afraid of what you’d say. 

Peter hadn’t realized he was staring off into the distance until you waved a hand in front of him, trying to get his attention. He snapped out of his daydream and shot you an embarrassed grin.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized. “I was, uh… trying to come up with other ways that we could get out of this room,” he lied.

You arched an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously before nodding. You moved away from him and made yourself comfortable on the floor, sitting with your legs crossed.

“As was I,” you began. “I would’ve called someone but I left my phone in my room. You don’t suppose you have yours with you right now, do you?” you asked.

Peter felt around his pockets, hoping that he remembered to bring his phone with him. He forgot. He let out an audible groan before resting his back against the wall, and sliding down, sitting on the floor as well.

“Nope. I left it in my room too,” he sighed.

“In hindsight, I probably should’ve brought my phone in case something went down, but so far nothing’s happened yet,” you shrugged.

“I should’ve brought mine too. I suppose that in the moment, I was panicking. The Millennium Falcon means so much to me,” he said. “But I suppose we make ourselves comfortable until someone finds us. Hopefully soon.”

And so you two sat there, talking. You’d think that being close friends and all, you’d know everything that there is to know about each other, but you were proven wrong. You and Peter talked about what you both wanted to do in the future, stuff that made you tick, and shared stories from your childhood, from what your most embarrassing moments were to your most vulnerable moments. Eventually it got to the point of you venting about the reason for your extreme dedication to inventing and doing things: your feelings of inferiority. 

Peter knew that all too well. After failing to save those that he loved, he always thought he wasn’t good enough. He’d bury himself deep into his role as Spiderman, refusing to let anyone else come in harm’s way. 

He pulled you into a comforting embrace, and you just melted. You closed your eyes and your arms found their way around him as he pulled you even closer. 

No words were exchanged between the two of you for what felt like eons, but neither of you minded being blanketed in the comforting silence. You and Peter have hugged many times, but this felt different. It felt more intimate. He felt like home. You felt safe.

“I don’t think that you aren’t good enough,” he mumbled, his hand stroking your back calmingly.

“I was about to say the same to you,” you countered, looking up at him.

His face was alarmingly close to yours. You gazed into his eyes. They were genuine, warm, and inviting. It only felt right when you closed your eyes and closed the distance between your lips and his. 

Peter was momentarily caught off guard, but he kissed you back. He pulled you onto his lap, and the two of you kept kissing until…

“Get a room, you two!” Tony’s voice suddenly blared out.

You and Peter quickly pulled away, justifiably confused. 

“Mr. Stark! Have you been watching us this entire time?!” Peter asked, mortified.

“Yes, yes, I have. I was also the one who orchestrated the theft of your stuff. I wanted my two little interns to finally confess to one another,” he replied, smugness evident in his voice. 

You heard a click coming from the doorknob. You both stood up. Peter twisted the doorknob and pushed slightly. The door was unlocked.

“I was hoping it’d be a verbal confession, considering there was a pool about it and all, but that worked, too. Your stuff will be put back in your rooms,” he continued.

You glared at the camera, still mortified about getting caught by the guy who’s technically your boss.

“I will end you for this!” you yelled, before running off, Peter following close behind. 

While the two of you ran around looking for Tony, you couldn’t help but feel grateful towards him for setting you and Peter up. A huge weight had been lifted off your shoulders as you and your beloved webslinger thought of ways to exact your revenge for what Tony did.

Maybe you’d tamper with his favorite suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post the last part! 
> 
> I'm so grateful for those who sent me kudos. Really making a grown girl cry, here. :')
> 
> I'll definitely post other reader inserts in the future, but for now, I'd just like to thank y'all for reading. It means a lot. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
